Harry Potter  The Next Generation
by Duckyo
Summary: A new adventure in the world of Harry Potter with new characters, villains, and plots.
1. Chapter One  The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**

"Alistasia, are you listening to me? I suppose not. Just make sure you don't forget anything," exclaimed a exasperated, middle-aged woman.

"What? Oh were you speaking to me? I apologize for my inconsiderate behavior. I thought I saw a Nargle over in that corner there," explained a young red-headed girl.

"A Nargle? I'm not even going to ask. Alice, you must start paying attention if you're going to succeed in Hogwarts! The teachers have extremely high expectations."

"Don't be foolish mum, it's only school," said Alice as she proceeded to stare at the corner of the room, not seeming even vaguely interested in the current topic of conversation.

"Only a school? Rubbish! Did you know that Harry Potter attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

"He did?" inquired Alice, her hair now long and lilac, seeming fascinated by every aspect of the school.

"Yes, and I don't believe he became who he was because he slacked off in school! Oh, your hair! Don't change it all the time. It might frighten the other students."

"All right, all right. But you can't expect me never to use my abilities as a Metamorphmagus. Are we going to the train or not?"

"Yes, yes of course. Come on then!"

They set off. After traveling in muggle traffic for around half an hour, the duo arrived at King's Cross Station.

"Now what? I don't see the Hogwarts Express," Alice whined.

"Dearie, don't be silly. It's on platform 9 ¾! Right through this barrier" her mother exclaimed with a smile spreading from ear to ear. "Go ahead."

Alice was feeling squeamish, as if there were a million butterflies inside of her stomach. "A-all ri-right." She set off. Running through the train station, pushing a cart holding a trunk and cage containing a hooting barn-owl, Alice seemed determined to make a ruckus. She ran faster. The barrier was getting closer, closer. It was gone. Alice found herself inside a train station, excluded from all muggles. She looked around in awe, wizards and witches from all over London were gathering here. There was a dazzling scarlet train on the track to the left. Her mouth formed a comical 'O' as she heard a gleeful woman behind her. It was her mother.

"Amazing, isn't it? Wait until you see the school," her mother declared. "I'm going to miss you so much," she said as she took Alice into a giant hug. "I won't see you until June eighteenth."

"Mum, I can't breath," she grumbled as she released herself from the tight grip. "Wait-did you say June? What about at Christmas? We have a break then," Alice clarified.

"Well-yes-you do, but I'm going to be in Egypt, you see. I'm going to the Egyptian Centre for Alchemical Studies."

"That's what I get for having an Alchemist for a mum. I wonder what house I'll be sorted in. Maybe Slytherin like you, or Gryffindor like Dad!"

"My mom was a Hufflepuff, and my dad was a Slytherin, so that's a big possibility."

"Yes, and dad's parents were both Gryffindors. That seems to be the most probable assortment."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. Send me a letter as soon as you find out, or as soon as anything exciting happens. I love you honey, I'll miss you."

"Love you too, mum," Alice said as she waved, blew kisses, and twirled off to the train. She sat down in a compartment toward the back, next to a tall, skinny, black boy, a larger built boy staring out the window, and an attractive, blonde girl.

"Salutations. Are you all first years? I'm Alistasia Laceland, but you can call me Alice, if you'd like," she inquired, vividly curious and a little too outgoing.

The skinny boy spoke first. "I'm a first year too. My name's Russell Armantia. Nice to meet you," he offered his hand. Alice shook it firmly. He pointed to the other boy, "That's Lawrence Addams. He's a Second Year Ravenclaw."

The blonde girl squirmed in her seat. "I'm Cynthia Williams. Pleasure to meet you," she said with a sparkling smile.

Russell stared at her then blushed. "Are you by any chance an…erm…Veela?"

Cynthia giggled. "Actually I'm one-fourth Veela. My grandmother on my father's side was one. I'm also a first-year. What house are you hoping to get? I don't really care, but I've heard awful things about Slytherin."

Russell chimed right in. "Yeah, Gryffindor is the house for me. Harry Potter was in Gryffindor, you know?"

Alice changed her eye color from green to purple. "I don't really mind at all. All the houses have wonderful meanings. Hufflepuff seems to be open to different people though. It seems like you would learn the most from your house-mates there."

Lawrence looked up at the other students, eying Russell. "There's nothing wrong with Slytherin. It's for the ambitious, the cunning, the self-preservative. I, personally, am glad I was placed inside of Ravenclaw. We tend to get along well with all the houses. There's a strong rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin, as well as a rivalry between Slytherin and Hufflepuff."

"Slytherin actually sounds quite fascinating, aside from the rivalries," added Alice.

Cynthia looked up with her bright blue eyes. "Could you tell us the meaning of all four houses?"

"Of course," replied Lawrence. "I've already told you about Slytherin, but Gryffindor tends to stand for bravery. The four houses stand for the quality that the founder valued most, with Hufflepuff being an exception. Godric Gryffindor valued bravery. Salazar Slytherin valued ambition, and a pure-blood heritage, though not necessary. Rowena Ravenclaw valued wisdom, and I quote 'Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treatsure.'. Helga Hufflepuff didn't value any certain trait. She just took 'the rest.'"

All three of the other students' mouths opened.

"Who would want to be in Hufflepuff then? I mean if it's only for the unexceptional," cried Cynthia.

"Well I do," Alice quickly objected. "There's more differences between students, so you wouldn't really complete. Also, because of the differences, you would learn more from your house-mates, and teach them more as well."

Lawrence beamed at her, appreciating her optimism.

"You'd best be putting on your robes," a blonde boy with a pointed face said, peaking in the car window said. "The train's almost there."

The students changed into the uniforms, and scurried back into their compartments. They peaked out the windows of the now stationary train. They were all squealing amongst themselves. The doors suddenly opened, and the students sprinted out of the train.


	2. Chapter Two  Hogwarts School

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

"This way firs' years," a giant bearded man yelled over the chit-chat of the many students.

The first years, feeling miniscule next to the bearded man, towering over them, twice as tall as an average man and five times as wide, inched toward him, feeling nervous.

"You all will ge' to ride in the boats up to Hogwar's. Come on, come on," he pleaded. I'm Hagrid, by the way."

Alistasia hopped in the first boat she saw, not caring who she sat by. There were two other children in the boat. "Hello," she started. "I'm Alistasia Laceland. Has anyone every told you that you look just like Harry Potter? Blimey."

A little boy with untidy black hair, and green almond shaped eyes looked up. "Actually yes. He told me this morning, right before I hugged him good bye," he explained, enjoying Alice's expression of awe. "Pleased to meet you," he added, extending a hand. "I'm Albus Severus Potter. Harry Potter's my dad," Albus said with a nervous, toothy grin.

"Really? That's…wow. I'm guessing you'll be a Gryffindor then, like your father. Who are you?" she questioned to the other child.

The little red-haired girl smiled. "I'm Rose Weasley. I'm his cousin."

"Wow. What house are you hoping to be in? I don't really mind. My mum was Slytherin, and my dad was Gryffindor. I have no idea what I'll be," Alice said, trying to start conversation.

Albus chimed in first. "I just really don't want to get Slytherin. I heard all dark wizards were in Slytherin. Gryffindor is preferred."

Rose was next. "I'm the same as Albus, except I don't prefer Gryffindor. I don't mind, just not Slytherin."

The boats had reached the castle. "All righ'," Hagrid yelled. "Firs' years, head into the castle. Single file!"

They first years walked in, enjoying the moving pictures. They listened to Professor McGonagall tell them what they needed to know about the school, the house cup, and the Sorting Hat. They timidly walked into the Great Hall and approached a stool in the center of the room, awaiting their sorting.

"Russell Armantia," Professor McGonagall dictated.

He walked right up to the stool, plopped down, and put on the hat. A huge grin spread across his face as he winked to the crowd.

"Hmmm….interesting," the hat thought aloud. "You're a very brave boy, unafraid to risk his life for those dearest to him. I going to have to say-GRYFFINDOR!"

A huge applause broke out from those dressed in scarlet and gold.

Alistasia blocked out all the noise and names being sorted, to try to guess what she would be put in. I'd never considered Ravenclaw, she thought. I do like learning. I'm also like my mum though, so Slytherin? I could be Hufflepuff. Her thoughts were interrupted. It was Professor McGonagall.

"Alistasia Laceland!"

Alice slowly ventured toward the hat. Her stomach was doing flip-flops. She had finally reached the stool. She sat down and put on the hat.

The hat began to speak. "Oh what a mind you have here. Ambitious, brave, intelligent. You could be a great Hufflepuff, you know. Oh, but Ravenclaw could use your wit. Much Gryffindor in your blood. Your father's entire family aside from himself, or possibly a Slytherin like your mum. Quite an impressive variety here. Hmmm...my final decision is-"

This is it, Alice thought.

"-Ravenclaw!" the proud hat's booming voice declared. A voracious sound of applause echoed from the Ravenclaw table.

Ravenclaw, wow. This is great. Wait till I tell mum.

After a few more minutes, Alice jumped out of shock and listened to the names. "Searlas O'Ryan!"

Not a minute later, the hat cried "Slytherin!" resulting in a wide applause from the Slytherin table.

"Albus Potter!"

The young boy nervously put on the hat, after it barely touched a hair on his head, it exclaimed "Gryffindor!"!

Alice had stopped listening to the names, she was dreaming about being a Ravenclaw. She had come back to real-life as soon as a boy named Cooper Walling was sorted into Hufflepuff. It was Rose's turn now.

After a few moments of thought, the hat had made it's decision: "Ravenclaw!"

Alice was ecstatic. She and Rose were in the same house!

"Cynthia Williams!"

She gracefully traversed to the stool, sitting down with her legs cross, and crowned herself with the Sorting Hat.

"Oh! A different sort of mind here, one that values friendship, and also very ambitious. Not Slytherin you say? Well, then my final choice is-HUFFLEPUFF!"

After a boy named Timothy Zamora was sorted into Slytherin, the feast began.

"Can you believe we're both Ravenclaws, Rose? I'm so excited," began Alice

"So am I! My father told me I inherited my mother's wit. She was a Gryffindor though. I'm also really nervous because Professor Flitwick is our head of house. I've heard he's extremely strict."

"Sort of, but he teaches Charms! As odd as it sounds, I'm almost excited for the feast to be over, just so we can see the common room, go to bed, and then it'll be time to start our classes!"

The girls heard a laugh from beside them. Alice turned and saw Lawrence sitting beside her. "You should be. The classes are the best part, aside from History of Magic."

"Oh, hello," spoke Rose, looking a bit timid.

"Rose, this is Lawrence. We met on the train. He's a Second Year. Is History of Magic boring?"

"Exceedingly. I prefer Charms or Defense Against the Dark Arts, myself," replied Lawrence. "Potions isn't bad, nor is Transfiguration."

"I think Potions sounds quite fascinating. I enjoy measuring things out, and having things even. I like transforming though," Alice admitted as her hair turned bronze and wavy, grew to her waist, and grew lop-sided bangs, which were blue.

Everyone watching her looked a bit taken-aback.

"How did you do that?" Lawrence yelled.

"I just-well-er-I'm a Metamorphamgus. I was born this way." Her eyes turned magenta.

"Wicked," exclaimed Lawrence.

Alice laughed whole-heartedly. "Thanks-" she forced out in-between giggles.

"What's so funny?" asked Rose, with a grin from ear to ear.

"My mum. She was so positive that I would scare the other students. I guess she was wrong."

Alice, Rose, and Lawrence continued their feast, with scarce conversation, as their mouths were full of various foods. Finally, the last course disappeared from the table, and all the students, led by their prefects, were dismissed to their common rooms.

As they arrived at the entrance of Ravenclaw Tower, they suddenly stopped. A Seventh Year named Lysander Scamander stepped forward.

"Hello, fellow Ravenclaws. I'm Lysander Scamander and I'm the Ravenclaw head-boy. The other houses have a password to get into their common rooms, but we answer a question or riddle." Lysander knocked the eagle door-knocker, which proceeded to look at all the students.

"How would one go about becoming a ghost?" the door-knocker inquired.

Lysander turned toward the door. "One witch or wizard must leave an imprint of himself or herself upon the earth."

The door opened, revealing a circular, midnight blue room filled with assorted furniture and a decadent ivory statue of Rowena Ravenclaw. All the students walked into the room in awe, whispering to their fellow classmates.. Alice stared at the domed ceiling, which was painted with dazzling stars.

Lawrence enjoyed Rose and Alice's expressions.

Lysander walked up, motioning toward two stair-cases.

"Girls' dormitory to your left, boys' to your right. Don't stay up too late. Remember-classes start tomorrow."

All the students were in awe, and studied every inch of the dazzling blue room. Alice and Lawrence made their way to three especially comfy-looking armchairs.

"Rose, are you going to sit down?" Alice asked.

"No, thank you though. I think I should get some rest. I'm awfully tired."

"All right. Good night!"

"Good night."

Alice and Lawrence proceeded to plop down in the cushy armchairs.

"This is great, magnificent, spectacular, wonderful, marvelous-"

"Now, now Alice, just because you're a Ravenclaw doesn't mean you're supposed to show off your vocabulary," Lawrence teased.

Alice glared at him jokingly. "I just got carried away, I suppose."

Just then, a few third or fourth years with worried expressions ran down from the dormitory. "You'll never guess what happened," they yelled frantically. One of them scrambled over to Lawrence.

"What's up, Walter?" Lawrence asked, a bit nervous.

"Yaxley! He's escaped from Azkaban!"

"Wait-who's Ya-" Lawrence started.

"-Are you kidding?" Alice interrupted. She turned to Lawrence. "He's a Death Eater! One of Voldemort's most loyal, I believe!"

Both the boys winced slightly before Walter answered. "She's right! And he's escaped! No one knows how, or even when. They just know it was sometime yesterday."

"I can't believe this," Alice whispered.

"Me either," Lawrence agreed, while watching Walter venture to some other curious students. "The only known person to escape Azkaban Prison is-"

"-Sirius Black." Alice nodded. "But he was an Animagus. You don't think…"

Lawrence shook his head. "Yaxley isn't an Animagus. I'm sure the Ministry would've already fixed the security to detect Animagi by now anyway."

"Yeah. You're right. I wonder who he's after…" Alice's face turned ghost white.

"What? Who?"

"Harry Potter." Alice's hair turned as white as her face.

"I suppose you're right, but he's one of the most powerful wizards of all time. He should be fine."

Alice whispered something so quietly, not even Lawrence could hear her.

"What?"

"Albus! Albus and Rose, too! All of Harry Potter's family!"

Lawrence turned white too. "But Hogwarts has got to be the safest place in the universe! Yaxley could never possibly break in. Wait-who's Albus, and why would Yaxley go after Rose?"

"Albus is Harry Potter's son and Rose's cousin. I met him on the boat. Alice looked at Lawrence, her eyes huge and turquoise. "It's never been as safe since Dumbledore passed away."

"You weren't even alive during Dumbledore's time. Wait-have you been reading the new edition of Hogwarts, a History? I heard they added many chapters about the time Dumbledore was headmaster."

"Yes. It's very informative. Dumbledore may have been the most loved, most protective, and over-all greatest headmaster of all time. He was also wise, brave, and kind. I wish he were still alive. I feel he could protect us better than Professor McGonnagol." Alice's eyes wandered around the room. It was empty. Everyone else had gone to their dormitories.

"You may be right, but Flitwick's a Ravenclaw. We'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're right. Would you like to practice some simple spells? I've been hiding in my room and practicing on random objects. Also, my father worked with the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, so he's always worried that one of those accidents or catastrophes will happen to me. When I turned six, he decided he was going to ensure my protection. My mother told him that what he was trying to teach me was too hard, but he ignored her protests. Because of five years of practice," her eyes turned periwinkle, "I can produce a full Patronus."

Lawrence looked unsure. "No you can't. That's too hard for a first year! That's too hard for a sixth year!"

"I've had five years of practice." Lawrence was unconvinced. Alice groaned. "Do I need to show you?"

"Yes."

"Fine." Alice pulled out her 12" cherry wood wand with a Thestral hair core and pointed it in the center of the room. "Expecto Patronum!" An odd silvery shape came out of her wand. It took the form of a lemur and leaped all over the room.

Lawrence's jaw dropped wide open.

Alice grinned, more entertained by Lawrence's expression than the cavorting lemur.

"Your Patronus is a lemur?"

Alice laughed. "A Conquerel's Sifaka to be exact."

"That's amazing! Could you maybe consider-"

"-Teaching you? Sure! Okay well think of your happiest memory."

"Okay. Let me think. All right I've got one."

"Now focus your entire mind on that memory. When you're completely focused, point your wand at the center of the room and say 'Expecto Patronum.'"

Lawrence closed his eyes for a minute or so, then pulled out his 13" wand, Oak with a dragon heartstring core.. "Expecto Patronum." A silver wisp emerged from his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" The silver wisp started to make the outline of a shape. "Expecto Patronum!" The silver wand shot almost like fireworks, then went out.

Alice giggled. "What were you thinking of?"

"The Sorting Ceremony of my first year."

"Oh that is a happy memory. I just experienced mine." They both smiled. "That thought seems strong enough. Perhaps you just need to focus on a more specific aspect of that memory."

"Perhaps you are correct. Shall I try again?"

Alice yawned. "I don't think so. Classes start tomorrow and it's nearly midnight. I'm going up to the dormitory. I think the other girls will still be up, except for possibly Rose."

"All right. Good night!"

"Good night."

The two walked into their separate dormitories, Alice having to climb a set of stair to arrive in her destination, the first-year Ravenclaw girls' dormitory.

Alice was astonished. The room was painted navy, and the ceiling was enchanted like the ceiling in the Great Hall. It looked as if there were no roof at all. There were three four-posters lining two opposing walls. They were made of dark, rich mahogany. The bed spread was cerulean, and the sheets were indigo. Each bed had a sky blue canopy, with clouds hovering around them.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" a girl called, sitting on the bed.

"Indeed. It's amazing. What's your name?" Alice answered.

"Erica Matthews." She smiled. "Yours?"

"Alistasia Laceland. You may call me Alice though." She looked around. Nearly all the girls were still awake. "What have you all been doing.?"

"First-tell me if you like the color pink or purple better, and which shade."

"Why does that matter?" Alice asked, confused, yet enjoying herself.

"C'mon answer!" Another girl pleaded.

"All right. Purple," Alicestasia said with a huge grin. "Medium-ish, dark-ish purple."

"All right. We've been playing with these. She reached down and picked cage up off the floor. It was filled with what looked like colored cotton balls. She opened the cage and took out a medium-ish, dark-ish purple one. "Here you go," she said, handing Alice the cotton ball.

Inspecting it more closely, Alice realized it had eyes. It was a tiny puff skein! "These are adorable! What are they called?"

"Pygmy Puffs! Fred and George Weasley invented them."

"Pygmy Puffs," Alice repeated. "How fascinating! How did you get them?"

" George and Ron Weasley now own Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and they opened a branch in Hogsmede where Zonko's used to be. My family lives in Hogsmede so I bought them before school.. My sister, Evangeline, is a fourth year. Because she's a fourth year, she's permitted to travel to Hogsmede on certain weekends. She can get us whatever we want! Though, I'd expect she'd want payment."

"Yes, that would be expected." Alice looked around the room, still taking in the sea of blue around her. I suppose I should get some rest. With classes starting tomorrow, I'm going to need all the rest I can possibly gain." Alice quickly changed into her pajamas and slid into a four poster between the already asleep Rose, and Erica. As soon as she closed her eyes, she had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter Three  The Slug Club

**The Slug Club**

Alice awoke and sat up quickly, realizing the ceiling was now light blue and filled with puffy white clouds. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room; she was the only one awake. She hopped out of her warm bed, which promptly made itself, and collected her robes out of the trunk at the foot of her bed. After changing, she decided to make her hair bronze with blue streaks to support her house, and she grew it to her stomach. Just as her hair was finished, Rose opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Rose. Did you sleep well?" Alice peaked outside the window. The sun was barely out. Must be around six A.M., she thought.

"Very well. How long have you been awake?" Rose questioned while gathering her robes.

"Oh, only a little while. Once you change, shall we go to the Great Hall for breakfast?"

"Sure. I'm ready now. Let's go."

They grabbed their schoolbags and set off. While climbing down the Ravenclaw Tower, they ran into a beautiful, transparent woman.. "Good morning," she welcomed.

"H-hello," Rose answered timidly.

Alice grinned. "Are you the ghost of Helena Ravenclaw?"

"Indeed. I am. I don't mean to be rude, but I do not have time to chat right now. Perhaps another time," she muttered as she began to drift off.

After she turned the corner, Alice and Rose opened the door of the Great Hall.

"That was abrupt," Alice mumbled.

"I completely agree," Rose said sternly as they sat down, and helped themselves to bacon and kippers.

"Which class is first?" Alice snatched her schedule out of her bag. "Oh, good! It's Charms. I heard it's a fun class."

"So did I. I think the Slytherins will be joining us is Charms today," Rose agreed, shuffling through her bag for her schedule. She smoothed it out and searched it's contents. "After that we have Herbology with the Gryffindors! I'm so excited!"

"So am I! I love plants!"

"That's not the only reason. The teacher is a old friend of my dad's. Well, actually he's more of a friend of my Uncle Harry. His name is Neville Longbottom. He was a Gryffindor, though." Both the girls looked around. The Great Hall was getting packed with students.

"I still can't get over the fact that your dad is Ron Weasley, you mum is Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter is your uncle! Both of your parents, and your uncle have faced Voldemort at least once! You're related to one of, if not the most famous wizard of all time!" Alice laughed. "My mum's an alchemist. How exciting," she mentioned sarcastically.

"I don't really know if I'd say my family's that important-"

"Of course it is! Your aunt has faced Voldemort too, hasn't she? I've real all about Harry Potter, and it mentioned his wife is Ginevra Weasley. Your aunt!"

Rose laughed. "Well, when you say it like that it sounds great. I haven't done anything spectacular though."

"I suppose. That's a lot to live up to…"

"Yeah….Which class after Herbology?"

"History of Magic, then a break and lunch."

Rose smoothed out her schedule again. "It looks like a good day so far. Come on, let's get to Charms. We don't want to be late for our first ever class."

The pair collected their things and set off for Charms. Once they reached the corridor containing the classroom, they realized they were too early. Looking around, Alice noticed a pale, blonde boy with a pointed face sitting down on the floor. She sat down beside him, about to introduce herself.

"Hello," she greeted brightly. "I'm Alistasia Laceland, Ravenclaw. You can call me Alice though." She stuck out her hand.

"Hello," the pale boy muttered back. "Scorpius Malfoy, Slytherin." He took her hand and shook it. "Hello," he mumbled once again, directing his greeting to Rose.

"Hi," Rose replied. "I think class is about to start," she said, drawing everyone's attention to the group of students arriving at the corridor. "I'm sure the door's unlocked now. Let's go inside."

"All right," Alice replied, collecting her bag.

They entered the quaint little classroom, eager to begin their very first class of their very first day. A tiny man was standing of a stack of books at the front of the classroom.

"Hello, class," Flitwick squeaked. "I'm Professor Flitwick. You may sit down and take out your wands. The first charm you will be learning is a Hover Charm. Everyone take out their wands and flick your wand like so." He stuck out his wand and performed a certain physical gesture. He repeated it while saying "swish and flick." "Follow along class. Swish and flick!" The entire class followed suit. "Now I want you all to say Wingardium Leviosa while doing the Swish and Flick. You will each find a feather on your desk to practice with. You may begin."

Alice had taken a desk with Rose and Scorpius. After class was over, Rose was the only one who successfully made their feather take to the air.

Herbology went a tad differently. They learned about a plant called Devil's Snare, which was destroyed only by light and warmth.

In History of Magic, they simply listened to a ghost, Professor Binns, explain the first goblin rebellion.

After lunch, they attempted to morph matches into needles. Several of the students, including Alice succeeded in this Transfiguration lesson.

They then rushed to Double Potions for the day. An old, chubby man was waiting for them.

"Hello, class! I am Professor Slughorn. Please take out your cauldrons. Today you will be attempting to make your first potion! It is a cure for boils. I believe it is on page twelve of your textbooks," the large man squeaked.

Alistasia had chose a seat in between Rose, and another Ravenclaw she didn't recognize.

"You may begin the potion without assistance, but if you need help, feel free to ask me for it. Begin!" Professor Slughorn sat down at his desk, looking around as the first years scurried around for ingredients.

Sticking her nose in Magical Draughts and Potions, Alice headed to the cabinet to find ingredients. She was the first one back at her desk, bearing a mysterious liquid, Flobberworm Mucus, dried nettles, snake fangs, porcupine quills, and horned slugs.

She set to work. After brewing the mysterious liquid over a fire for a few minutes, it turned red. Rose and the Ravenclaw boy had returned then.

"Odd ingredients, eh?" Alice asked, stirring up conversation.

She stopped stirring, and began again until it turned green. She poured Flobberworm Mucus in until the potion turned pink. She continue brewing until it turned orange. All went smoothly. At last, she poured the horned slugs inside, and the mixture turned turquoise. Alice continued brewing. Her potion turned pink, the book said to continue brewing until red. Waiting until it was a fierce scarlet, Alice took her cauldron off the flame and raised her hand.

"Professor?" She inquired.

"Yes, dear. What is it?" Professor Slughorn shuffled to her table. "Ah! Is this your potion?" he asked, examining the red potion.

"Yes, sir. I believe it's finished."

Professor Slughorn examined the amalgam. "Yes, yes. Finished indeed. Merlin's beard! This is a picture perfect potion!" he proclaimed, spitting slightly. "Marvelous, marvelous. Yes, indeed. My dear, I usually don't invite students this young, but I have a society here called the Slug Club. We're having a dinner party tonight in my office. Please come, my dear, and feel free to bring someone." Professor Slughorn looked exuberant.

"All right," Alice answered, a tad confused at what just happened.

Professor Slughorn checked his watch. "Oh!" he exclaimed. "Class dismissed."

Alice and Rose collected their things and walked out of class.

"Only one class left," Rose commented. "Flying with the Gryffindors."

The pair walked outside into a courtyard. A lady with spiky grey hair was standing in the middle.

"Ah good," the lady said. "Everyone is here," her voice boomed as Alice and Rose stood beside Albus Potter. "I am Madam Hooch. There should be enough school brooms on the ground for each of you. I want you each to hold your hand above your broom and say 'Up.' Go on!"

All the young students began summoning their brooms.

"Up!" Albus's broom immediately flew into his hand.

"Up. Up!" Alice had successfully summoned hers on the second try.

"Up. Up. Up!" Rose was having trouble with hers. "Up! Up! Up!" She wasn't the only one having trouble. Most of the class still hadn't gotten theirs. Rose was getting very irritated now. "UP! UP! UP! UP-UP-UP-!" The old Nimbus 2001 flew up and nearly hit Rose in the face, but she jumped sideways and dodged it.

Alice couldn't help laughing.

"Oh shut up, Alice," Rose said with a friendly smile.

Alice kept laughing. "Oh, that reminds me. Do you want to come to the Slug Club thing with me tonight?"

Rose looked rather awkward. "I'd rather not. They had the Slug Club back when my parents went to school here, and neither of them thought any good came of it. I'm sure you'll be fine though."

"Oh," Alice said, feeling a little disappointed. "That's okay. I'll ask Albus."

"You'll ask me what?" Albus asked, not taking his eyes off one First Year who had somehow caused his broom to chase him around the courtyard.

"I got invited to go to some Slug Club dinner thing. Do you want to come with me?"

"Actually-Professor Slughorn already invited me probably because of my father. At least someone I know is going."

"All right, class! Most of you have already summoned your broom. Now I want you all to mount the broomsticks, hover in the air for a moment, then come back down" Madam Hooch had finally stopped the broomstick that was chasing the student.

Albus hopped on the broom and went around four feet in the air. Alice and Rose followed suit. They all landed simultaneously. Madam Hooch smiled at them.

"Albus, your father was in the Slug Club, wasn't he?"

"Yes."

"Well what do we wear? School robes?" Alice was puzzled.

"I think it's more of a formal occasion. I'll meet you outside the boy's bathroom on the sixth floor before the dinner party. Slughorn's office is nearby."

As soon as Flying was over, Alice dashed to the girl's dormitory with Rose following closely behind. Alice flung open her trunk and started searching for a dress. At last, she found a sky blue dress lined with white. She threw it on and thought about what to do with her hair. She decided to fix it light blonde and slightly wavy. She slipped her wand in a pocket hidden on the dress and ran down to the common room. She dashed out the door and ran to the sixth floor. She noticed Albus standing outside a door.

"I'm guessing that's the boy's bathroom," she greeted with a smile.

"Oh! Yeah. Your hair's different," he said, puzzled.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus."

"Amazing! Well, let's go, " he suggested, gesturing toward a room down the hall.

The pair walked down the corridor into Horace Slughorn's office. There was a table in the center that looked big enough to seat around ten people. Slughorn was at the head of the table, engaged in conversation with an older boy. He looked rather like Albus.

Albus walked over to him, and Alice followed closely behind.

"James, you're in the Slug Club?" Albus inquired with great interest.

"Well-yeah. From what Slughorn says, it sounds like he just invited us because of our mum and dad." The boy looked at Alice then turned back to Albus. "Got yourself a girlfriend, eh?"

Albus' face turned bright red. "She's just a friend. Alice, this is my brother James. James, this is Alistasia Laceland."

James winked. "Pleasure to meet you."

Alice smiled. "Is everyone in this school but me related to fame?" She chuckled. "I suppose I could make myself look like your sister." Her hair turned raven black, and slightly bushy. Her eyes turned to emerald green and took an almond shape. Her smile thinned slightly.

James looked fascinated. "Are you a Metamorphagus?"

"Indeed," she answered.

"Teddy Lupin is a Metamorphmagus too," Albus chimed in.

"I haven't met him. Is he in Gryffindor?"

"Hufflepuff," James answered, noticing Professor Slughorn walking toward them. "I'd better go. I've talked to Slughorn too many times today," he excused himself while waving and walking away.

Slughorn looked positively gleeful. "Hello, children! Merlin's beard, Albus. I didn't know you had a sister!"

Alice changed her face and hair back to how it was during Potions class that afternoon. "It's me, Professor. I'm a Metamorphmagus."

"Splendid," he beamed. "So tell me, children. What are your ambitions? What do you plan on doing after Hogwarts?"

Alice and Albus stared at each other. "I've considered being an Auror," Albus said quietly.

"As have I. If I'm good enough, I might go into Magizoology," Alice admitted

The rest of the night seemed to drone on with Professor Slughorn continuously talking about the guests' relatives and asking questions about future careers. After the party ended, Albus and Alice headed their separate ways, Albus heading to the Gryffindor common room, and Alice shuffling to Ravenclaw Tower.

In the First Year Girls' dormitory, most of the girls were asleep. Alice was getting drowsy so she quickly changed into pajamas and collapsed on the bed.

*******


End file.
